


Сокрытый Рай

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [15]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Brock, Cannibalism, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Nipple Torture, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rough Sex, Tentacles, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Vore, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, it's actually very sweet, they're different species does it still count as cannibalism?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Им хотелось, чтобы Эдди изменил их так же сильно, как они изменили Эдди. А Эдди внезапно взял и согласился.или так:Эдди немного съели, но ему норм.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Сокрытый Рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven in Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866857) by [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner). 



_И лишь посмотришь на меня, я враз не чувствую себя_  
_Ты покоряешься огню, ты знаешь,_  
_Что я покажу, и лишь тебе я покажу..._  
_Ты же видишь, признай:_  
_Вот он, спрятанный рай_  
_Вот он, спрятанный рай, о-о_

_—Halsey, Heaven in Hiding_

**Мы хотим тебя попробовать** , сказали они внезапно, вовсе не отвлекая Эдди в разгар работы над статьёй для блога. О заменителях мяса (образец, который выдали ему на пробу, они нашли абсолютно отвратительным, но Эдди считал, что это довольно многообещающая хрень, если только производители смогут сделать её чуть более доступной для простых смертных).

— Где-нибудь через полчасика, любовь моя, — пробормотал он.

Узы отозвались неожиданным удивлением. **В самом деле?**

Эдди замер посреди строки, приподняв руки над клавиатурой.

— Типа да? Когда это я от секса отказывался?

И вот тут он наконец осознал, что голос в глубине сознания, когда они говорят с ним, подрагивает от напряжения.

Другой клубился эмоциями, но не успел Эдди их опознать, как узы закрылись, отсекая его. Настолько резко, что голова закружилась от внезапной пустоты.

— Что не так?

Эдди всё пытался разобрать, что это такое странное они чувствовали, пока наконец у него из груди не вытянулась чернильно-чёрная морда и не уставилась ему в лицо.

**— Ты не так понял**.

— Что я понял не так, моя радость? — спросил Эдди, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить их. — Готов слушать пояснения.

**— Не хотим тебя пугать**.

Эдди приподнял бровь и без стеснения поделился чувством растерянности и любопытством. Однако они не раскрылись навстречу, и тогда он продолжил говорить, чуть сбавив тон.

— Я не против немного испугаться.

Они закрыли глаза, задрожали, и эта дрожь отозвалась в каждой клеточке Эдди.

— Ну же.

**— Мы хотим попробовать тебя на вкус** , — многозначительно повторили они. Узы раскрылись во всю ширь, и Эдди накрыло с головой хлынувшей будто сквозь прорванную плотину жаждой. Накрыло образами того, как их зубы вгрызаются в его плоть, в его мышцы, как их пасть окрашивается кровью, как выдранные куски проскальзывают в горло, и каждый их этих образов был пропитан возбуждением, которое ни с чем не перепутаешь.

«Немного испугаться» — слишком далеко от того, что Эдди при этом почувствовал. Это было настолько не «немного», что он аж отпрянул, широко распахнув глаза, и тяжело задышал, когда наконец вспомнил, как это делается. Он знал Другого уже два года как, и примерно столько же прошло с тех пор, когда он последний раз пугался их желаний.

Он несколько раз открыл рот, пытаясь облечь в слова собственную реакцию, но каждый раз закрывал, не выдавив ни звука. Отвис он только когда по венам разлилось их виноватое чувство стыда.

— Н-нахуя?

**— Мы хотим тебя целиком** , — пояснили они.

— Я и так у вас есть, любовь моя, постоянно, — заверил Эдди, глубоко дыша в попытке успокоить колотящееся сердце. — Я просто… Я не понимаю, что… — он запнулся, досадуя, насколько ему внезапно сложно подобрать слова, чтобы облечь собственные мысли. А ведь он этим зарабатывает. — Дело в боли? — предположил он, отчаянно желая нормального объяснения.

**— Нет. Ладно, это нам тоже нравится** , — чуть виновато признались они.

— Тогда… — Эдди вздохнул. — Вы же знаете, я весь ваш. Вы у меня буквально везде. В каждой клеточке. Так что такого вам достанется в результате, чего ещё нет? — Эдди постарался спроецировать свои чувства: что он отчаянно хочет понять, что не осуждает их, что первоначально охвативший его страх постепенно рассеивается.

— **Мы у тебя внутри** , — согласно повторили они. — **Мы хотим получить тебя внутри нас**.

— Сожрав меня?

Пасть захлопнулась, Эдди услышал, как лязгнули сходящиеся зубы. Морда медленно качнулась.

— **Совсем чуть-чуть**.

Эдди хихикнул, нервно — из-за всё ещё не отошедшей паники, но с другой стороны ему и впрямь было смешно. Он пригладил волосы пятернёй и вгляделся в карикатурно преувеличенное — исключительно ради него — выражение морды. Эта морда вообще не славилась утончённостью выражений.

— Выкладывайте всё, что на уме. Шаг за шагом.

Стыд и вину разбавило потрясение.

— **Что?**

— Что слышно. — Эдди выдавил улыбку. — Полагаю, покалечить меня в план не входит. Ну, как минимум, не надолго.

— **Никогда**! — прорычали они. — **Мы никогда тебе не навредим**.

Из груди и спины, из рук и ног пробились тонкие чёрные усики, обвивая его. Удерживая. Он прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, подставляя Другому горло.

— Но сожрать всё равно хочется?

— **Мы хотим проглотить тебя** , — уточнили они. — **Хотим, чтобы твоё тело стало частью нашего**.

— А ещё не?

— **Это иначе**.

— И спермы, типа, недостаточно?

— **Иначе** , — повторили они. По узам в разум Эдди принялись просачиваться основные принципы. Обмен веществ, рост и сила; все, кого они ели, изменяли их… совсем немного — но навсегда.

— А наш симбиоз как-то не так работает? — спросил Эдди, складывая обрывки мыслей в общую картину.

— **Так** , — признали они. — **Но нам хочется, чтобы ты изменял нас ещё и этим способом. Чтобы не только злодеи. То, что едите вы, люди, становится частью вас лишь на несколько лет. Для нас это навсегда**.

Эдди подумал, что это почти мило. В некотором роде. Как минимум для них. Полшага до романтики. И наверное, не так уж и стрёмно, если помнить, что они вообще такое. Да не, ни хрена. Это пиздец как стрёмно. Но он, типа, понял, в чём смысл. Хотя уложить в голове это самое «навсегда» выходило совсем не так просто, как у них…

— Ты же меня вылечишь, да? — спросил он, хотя и так знал ответ.

Усики нежно скользнули по горлу.

— **Всегда**.

Он почувствовал их сомнение и приоткрыл один глаз. Пасть была чуть приоткрыта от удивления — весьма человеческий жест.

— И можно будет кончить?

Возбуждение вспыхнуло и заметалось по узам между ними, отражаясь, будто эхо грядущего удовольствия.

— **Эдди** , — низко прорычали они, вытягиваясь верх и изгибаясь так, что Эдди пришлось запрокинуть голову ещё сильнее, чтобы следить за тем, как морда покачивается туда-сюда. — **Ты уверен**?

— Нет, — честно ответил Эдди. — Но я… Я готов попробовать. Интересно, как оно — вот так. — Они сжали его крепче везде, где касались, и он улыбнулся. — Пока что вы не заставляли меня делать ничего, что я бы не смог вынести. Вряд ли это вдруг изменится.

Нет ощущения лучше, чем когда на вас с трепетом глядит жуткое бессмертное существо. Любовь и одержимость настолько всепоглощающие, что жалкого человеческого разума просто недостаточно для понимания.

— **Сейчас**? — спросили они, затаив дыхание. При условии, что в дыхании они не нуждаются, это было довольно нелепо.

По факту, ему ещё надо было закончить статью. Но Эдди прекрасно знал, что в подобных случаях пытаться вернуться к теме — дело безнадёжное. Тем более теперь у него вряд ли выйдет разорвать ассоциативную связь между заменителями мяса и этой самой просьбой.

И всё же…

— Не сейчас. Мне жаль, но я ещё… — Он замолчал. Нервы всё ещё были напряжены до предела, его всего трясло, а страх и паника недостаточно улеглись. — Может, завтра?

— **Хорошо, Эдди** , — охотно согласились они. — **Сколько бы ни пришлось ждать**. — Щупальца ослабили хватку, хоть и не втянулись обратно под кожу. Морда нежно потёрлась о его лицо. — **Мы тебя любим**.

— И я вас люблю, — сказал он и коснулся скользящей мимо морды губами.

И раз уж Эдди решил с работой на сегодня закруглиться, они продолжили демонстрировать ему, как сильна их любовь. Для начала они повалялись на диване, глядя непонятное им, но очень нравящееся Эдди шоу. Потом, как только село солнце, вышли на охоту как Веном. И пусть Эдди постоянно ныл, что ему это не нравится, на самом деле он обожал выслеживать и преследовать почти так же сильно, как и они.

По жилам разливался адреналин, жажду крови и голод удовлетворили три злодея, но когда объявился четвёртый, они не упустили шанса стереть с лица своей планеты ещё немного зла.

По дороге обратно до квартиры Венома трясло, но они не разрывали единение, пока не очутились в безопасности. Как только они достигли дома и снова стали им и ими, Эдди рухнул на колени. Его тело тряслось, перенасыщенное адреналином, норэпинефрином и чёрт знает какими ещё соединениями, затопившими мозг слишком быстро даже для них.

**О, Эдди** , промурлыкали они, помогая ему подняться и доковылять до дивана, чтобы можно было уже нормально лечь.

— П’рядок, — пробормотал он в изнеможении и слепо потянулся рукой: ему было просто необходимо прикоснуться к ним.

**Мы с тобой, дражайший Эдди**. Они вытянулись в руку, чтобы Эдди смог сжать её своей. **Наш прекрасный Эдди. Идеальный**.

Эдди позволил себе расслабиться, погрузиться в них полностью, что было совсем не похоже на обычное поведение Венома. Закрыв глаза, он смирно ждал, пока они расщепят и переработают каждое соединение, разрывающее его на части.

И лишь когда он перестал дрожать, они снова пробудили его, чтобы подняться и дойти до душа. Обычно он предпочитал мыться самостоятельно, ежедневная рутинная суета дарила ему минуты «нормальности». Но сейчас он с радостью позволил им позаботиться о нём, а себе — отдохнуть, пока мягкое мыло смывает пот и отмершие за день частички кожи. Поглаживающие касания успокаивали и расслабляли его, даже когда вслед за мылом заскользил язык.

Однако когда кончик языка прошёлся по заду, Эдди всхлипнул.

— Нет, любовь моя, я не могу.

Они нежно успокаивающе зашипели. **Мы знаем, драгоценнейший. Просто расслабься для нас**.

Он изо всех сил постарался расслабиться, и они тепло загудели оттого, что он выполнил их просьбу. Верные собственному обещанию потерпеть, они не предпринимали никаких сексуальных поползновений, и очищающие прикосновения к его промежности и ягодицам остались невинными. Они даже не стали облизывать языком его член, и он подумал, что это… приемлемо. Однако с учётом того, как этот самый язык прошёлся по всем остальным местам на теле, было ощущение, что ему чего-то недодали.

В честь этого двоякого ощущения в груди запузырилось их веселье.

— Заткнись, — проворчал он, когда они принялись его поливать.

**Мы вообще молчим**.

Возведя глаза к потолку, он выступил из душа наружу и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереться. Однако вытереть самостоятельно они позволили ему только волосы, после чего отобрали полотенце.

**Не хами** , пожурили они, когда он раздражённо выдохнул.

— Кто-то полчаса назад назвал меня идеальным.

**Идеальный и есть. Что не исключает того, что иногда ты ужасный негодник**.

Эдди фыркнул и поднял руки, чтобы им было удобнее вытирать ему бока.

— Мне сорок.

**И**?

— Староват для негодника.

Это их ничуть не впечатлило. **Несогласны**.

— Да сколько угодно, но это не перестанет быть правдой.

Миг спустя они выползли мордой из его плеча, чтобы наглядно показать, насколько он их достал.

— Люблю, — немедленно заявил он и поцеловал морду в лоб.

— **Мы знаем. Мы чувствуем. Здесь**.

Эдди почувствовал, какую именно часть мозга они имеют в виду, и нахмурился, потому что человек не приспособлен для того, чтобы чувствовать собственный мозг. Больно от этого не было, зато кружилась голова и пока ещё ни разу не обходилось без тошноты.

— **Прости** , — быстро извинились они, поглаживая его.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он, устраиваясь под одеялом на кровати, и они укрыли его тоже, будто второе одеяло, вдавливая в кровать, пока он окончательно не расслабился, наконец-то почувствовав себя в безопасности.

На протяжении следующего дня Эдди метался между тревожным ожиданием и предвкушением. Как бы сильно им ни хотелось — им обоим — они не могли просто взять и завалиться в постель на целый день. Нет: у него всё ещё была работа, и её следовало выполнять, если только в его ближайшие планы не входило оставить их без крыши над головой и без еды в холодильнике.

Что означало, что ему нужно сесть на жопу ровно, собраться с мыслями и написать статью о заменителе мяса. И при этом он чётко знал, что если спустя тридцать лет он зайдёт в магазин и наткнётся на упаковку этого самого мясозаменителя, он не сможет думать ни о чём, кроме их желания его сожрать.

Каждый раз, как его разум возвращался к этому, всё тело отзывалось их страстной жаждой.

— Не помогаешь, — пожаловался он.

— **На вкус ни хрена не мясо, точка** , — проворчали они.

— Может, не совсем…

— **Совсем не**.

— Дружище, мне нужно это закончить. И если бы меня постоянно не отвлекали, я бы закончил уже двадцать минут назад.

— **Скукота**.

— Вы считаете скучным большую часть того, что я пишу.

— **Но обычно нам не приходится ждать, чтобы тебя трахнуть** , — с намёком напомнили они.

Эдди вздохнул.

— И как только такая нетерпеливая сущность умудрялась выживать на протяжении тысячелетий?

— **Медленно**.

— Двадцать минут, — постановил он. — Дайте мне двадцать минут, и я закончу.

Они прильнули к ноутбуку, вглядываясь в напечатанные слова.

— **Как насчёт редактирования**?

— Двадцать две минуты. Успею отослать редактору.

— **Двадцать две минуты** , — согласились они, втягиваясь обратно под кожу, и занялись прослеживанием сетки сосудов в лёгких. Это отвлекало куда меньше, чем постоянные комментарии.

Он нажал «отправить» на пять минут раньше, чем обещал.

— Вот! Видишь?

**Почему ты делаешь вид, что только нам здесь не терпится**? — спросили они.

— Потому что я очень стараюсь не чокнуться, — признался Эдди, закрывая ноутбук. Затем прикрыл глаза. — То, что я хочу, совершенно не значит, что я не боюсь.

Он успел испугаться силе их вины, прежде чем им удалось большую часть подавить.

**Мы не хотим, чтобы ты боялся**.

— Не вижу, как можно этого избежать, любовь моя.

**Тогда мы не будем этого делать**.

— Да, будем, — возразил Эдди. Он поднялся, потянулся и направился в спальню.

Они взяли под контроль его мыщцы, и он замер на месте. Они выскользнули у него из груди и прорычали:

— **Не будем, если тебе страшно**.

— Милый, мы достаточно занимались тем, что меня пугает, чтобы это меня остановило.

Однако было не похоже, чтобы это заявление их успокоило.

— **Когда**?

— Когда встретились, например. Первый раз, когда кого-то сожрали. Первый раз, когда мы трахнулись. Когда я осознал, насколько сильно вы меня любите. Каждый раз, когда вы меня душите.

— **Так сильно пугает**?

— А не чувствуется?

Они старательно нахмурились.

— **Мы даже не представляли** , — осторожно признались они. — **Это чувствовалось не так, как обычно чувствуется страх**.

Если б мог, он пожал бы плечами.

— Потому что это вроде как приятный страх.

— **Сейчас чувствуется так, будто это обычный страх**.

— Приятный страх там тоже есть, честное слово. Я хочу этого.

— **Лжец**.

— Хочу вас порадовать, — уточнил он, — И даже если мне не нравится способ, мне нравится, как вы это описываете. Изменить вас. Знать, что я буду частью вас, даже после того, как я…

Они освободили его, и он резко качнулся вперёд.

— **Не произноси этого**.

— Лады, — мягко согласился он, поглаживая место соединения. — Совсем забыл, вы же никогда не позволите ничему со мной случится.

— **Никогда** , — пообещали они, жмурясь от удовольствия. — **Наш Эдди** , — напомнили они ему.

— Ага. Ваш.

Пока Эдди раздевался и укладывался на кровать, они смягчили худшие симптомы его тревоги. Он устроился поудобнее, глядя сверху вниз в и молочно-белые глаза.

— Итак, — начал он, — где вы планируете меня кусать?

— **Предпочитаешь наши зубы**? — спросили они, вскидывая голову.

— Эм. Вместо чего?

Наружу проросла большая часть их охотничьей формы, включая две могучие руки с бритвенно-острыми когтями.

— Ох, — у него внутри всё упало.

— **Хотим уточнить каждую мелочь** , — пояснили они.

Он хрипло выдохнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, прикипев взглядом к когтям. — Где вы собираетесь меня… ух… закогтить?

Они считывали каждую его реакцию и фиксировали их одну за одной. И гордились им.

— **Тут**. — Они похлопали по внутренней стороне правого бедра и, не отрывая взгляд от его лица, мягко провели когтем по чувствительной коже сверху вниз, оставляя едва заметный след. Он сглотнул и глянул вниз, на оставленную ими прямоугольную метку длиной несколько дюймов.

— Там внутри много важных сосудов.

— **Мы знаем**.

— К-как глубоко?

Они чуть развели когти. Он прикинул расстояние, примерно четверть дюйма. То есть... глубоко. Учитывая их планы.

Он даже не представлял, что у него есть столько воли, сколько потребовалось, чтобы не отбросить всю эту затею. Он даже ноги не свёл, хотя был весьма близок к этому.

Он собрался было сказать что-нибудь, да что угодно, убедить их, что он всё ещё не так сильно боится, чтобы закончить прямо сейчас, но из горла вырвался только жалкий всхлип.

— **Можно не настолько глубоко** , — предложили они. — **Можем снять всего пару слоёв кожи, даже кровить не будет**.

Эдди, конечно, ещё долго будет сомневаться в обоснованности своего решения, но у него были причины отвергнуть это предложение. Возможно, потому что, насмотревшись на их фантазии, он понимал, что они уже идут на уступки. А может, потому, что был гораздо более склонен к мазохизму, чем полагал ранее. Или его просто хватил удар, и он потерял способность понимать, когда пора остановиться.

— Вс-сё хорошо, — пробормотал он, чуть заикаясь. — Можно и… Так сойдёт.

Они сощурились.

— **Прекрати нам лгать**.

— Я не вру, — сказал он гораздо твёрже. — Мне страшно, и я знаю, что будет больно, но раз уж мы это делаем, мы будем всё делать как положено. — И прежде чем они снова попытались дать задний ход, добавил: — И мы точно делаем это.

Он вложил всё своё упрямство в единственное движение: протянул руку, обхватил их запястье и притянул к своему горлу.

— **Эдди…**

Ему никогда не надоест звук собственного имени, сопровождаемый этим низким рычанием.

— Давай, радость моя, — проворковал он дрожащим голосом. — Сделай меня.

Молочно-белые глаза распахнулись, морду искривила широкая ухмылка, и они нагнулись к нему. Сбоку по лицу прошёлся длинный язык.

— **Вкуснотища** , — заявили они и лизнули ещё раз.

Эдди и раньше не знал, как к этому относиться, а теперь вообще пребывал в полной растерянности. Но об этом подумать можно было и позже, а сейчас Эдди просто повернул голову набок, открывая шею, чтобы им было удобнее нащупать кончиком языка пульс.

Выступили тонкие щупальца, обвиваясь вокруг Эдди — почти случайным образом — и принялись его крутить, укладывая так, как хотелось им: раздвинули ноги так широко, что натянутые мышцы полыхали огнём, завели руки далеко за голову. Множество щупалец скользили по коже, разгоняя кровь, распаляя, пока у него не перехватило дыхание от наслаждения.

Такой раскрытый, такой уязвимый.

— **Вот так, Эдди. Мы позаботимся о тебе**.

Кончик их языка толкнулся ему в губы, и он застонал. Однако не успел достаточно быстро открыть рот, чтобы впустить язык внутрь, и тот ворвался силой, повинуясь желанию Эдди прежде, чем тот сам его осознал. От резкого вторжения Эдди дёрнулся назад, но удерживающие его щупальца лишь туже сжали конечности. А язык протискивался всё глубже, пока не упёрся в заднюю стенку глотки.

Эдди по мере возможности лизал и посасывал его, пока тот хозяйничал у него во рту.

**Хороший мальчик**.

Он слишком волновался, и то, что они были в курсе этого волнения, никак не давало затихнуть искрам тревоги, угнездившимся глубоко внутри. Что, если у Эдди не получится пойти до конца?

**Тогда мы попробуем ещё, в другой раз** , — заверили они, пропихивая язык ему в горло.

_Лады_ , подумал он, успокаиваясь, и прикрыл глаза. Расслабил горло, когда их язык принялся проталкиваться глубже внутрь. Но ощутив, как тот перекрывает доступ кислорода, вздрогнул и заскулил от инстинктивного ужаса.

**Угомонись** , скомандовали они, и не думая замедлять продвижение языка.

Вообще-то никакой опасности для него не было: они идеально контролировали содержание кислорода в его теле. Что ничуть не мешало лёгким гореть, горлу — сжиматься, а телу в общем — пытаться избавиться от захватчика, выдавить его наружу.

Пока Эдди боролся с собственной паникой, его член оживал. Должно быть, это указывало, что кое-кто опасно влияет на его сексуальность, но у Эдди и без того было, о чём беспокоиться. Например, о паре тонких щупалец, так сильно сжимающих его соски, что полностью перекрыли в них ток крови. Не прошло и минуты, как те заныли, вынуждая его извиваться.

Спустя ещё несколько долгих мучительных минут он уже корчился буквально от каждого — слишком чувствительного — прикосновения. Одно из щупалец обвилось вокруг основания члена, прозрачно намекая, что кончить ему в ближайшее время не светит.

Но они не останавливались, продолжая повсюду трогать и гладить его. Толстое щупальце вторглось ему в зад, и он попытался выгнуться на кровати, но бежать было некуда. Он рыдал, подвывал и выкручивался, при этом умоляя мысленно: ещё, больше, ещё, блядь, пожалуйста.

Всё тело будто горело на грани слившихся воедино удовольствия и неудобства, и в итоге он перестал отличать одно от другого. Всё кружилось и плыло, и это, возможно, его насторожило бы, если бы он не утратил способность связно мыслить.

Эдди смутно понимал, что больше не издаёт ни звука. Даже когда они отпустили его соски, и в те устремилась кровь, он лишь краем сознания отметил острую боль, но даже не охнул, потому что эта функция отключилась.

**Наш идеальный Эдди** , мягко похвалили они, не пересекая порога его сознания. Однако он всё равно чувствовал их любовь, их гордость за него… и их страстную жажду.

Острый коготь ткнулся ему в бедро, и Эдди нахмурился. Он был абсолютно уверен, что это важно.

— М?

**Всё хорошо** , заверили они. **Сейчас мы тебя вскроем**.

Забыв, что ему достаточно просто подумать «да», он согласно моргнул, глядя в склонившуюся над ним морду, и старательно присосался к заполнившему рот длинному языку.

А потом коготь впился ему в бедро, и он заорал, несмотря на заполняющий горло язык. Окружавшие его коконом тепло и уют мгновенно рассеялись, но щупальца крепко удерживали на месте, не позволяя воспротивиться. Он задыхался, его грудь конвульсивно содрогалась, лёгкие горели, а тело мелко тряслось в преддверии рыданий.

И только то, как они смотрели на него — метафорически задержанное дыхание, готовность отступить, едва его ужас окажется слишком сильным или если станет слишком больно — позволило ему хоть немного взять под контроль нахлынувшую панику.

Глядя на то, как они рассматривают его — куда глубже и тщательнее, чем он мог бы почувствовать, Эдди рухнул обратно.

_Продолжаем_ , направил он мутную мысль.

**Эдди**.

_Продолжаем_ , подумал он снова. _Вы узнаете, если это станет невыносимым_.

**Узнаем** , согласились они, вспарывая ему ногу когтем дальше и игнорируя его новый вопль.

Несмотря на всё это, его член ни капли не опал, и когда очередное щупальце принялось его надрачивать, Эдди всерьёз обеспокоился этим фактом.

_Блядь_. Он рассмеялся сквозь узы, внезапно осознав, что слишком ошеломлён и может только ржать и рыдать от боли.

А потом язык выскользнул из его горла, и Эдди, жадно глотнув воздуха, как только появилась возможность, немедленно возжелал, чтобы он вернулся.

Язык обернулся вокруг когтя, начисто слизывая кровь.

_И всё,_ смутно подумал Эдди.

— **Нет. Но дальше будет куда больнее**.

_Больнее?_

Нет, он, конечно, поверил, но было нелегко представить, что такое вообще возможно.

Они поделились картинами дальнейшего развития событий: как будут отрывать полоски его мышц, как освободят от кожи всё остальное тело…

Живот болезненно свело.

— **Да или нет**?

_Зачем вообще спрашивать?_ — посетовал он мысленно, поскольку в горле билась паника.

— **Мы не хотим делать ничего, чего не хочешь ты**.

Его взгляд скользнул мимо морды, сфокусировался на пляшущих по потолку тенях. Он, конечно, не хотел, чтобы ему оттяпали кусок ноги. Особенно после того, как узнал, что худшая боль ещё впереди. Однако они уже зашли так далеко, и, насколько он помнил, с ним случались вещи и похуже, чем всё, что собирались сотворить с ним сейчас.

Сглотнув, он усилием воли засунул страх куда подальше.

— Погнали, — выдавил он и вскрикнул от неожиданности, почувствовав, как вокруг члена обвивается язык. На несколько секунд в голове остался только бессмысленный звон, пока они обрабатывали его, подводя к краю оргазма настолько быстро, что Эдди был уверен — они точно что-то подправили в организме, чтобы это стало возможным.

В голове крутилось речитативом «бля, бля, бля», позвоночник наливался жаром, а напряжение возрастало настолько быстро, что это было почти больно. _Любовь моя, радость моя, умоляю, я…_

— **Кончай** , — приказали они, и у Эдди даже мысли не возникло ослушаться. Он аж взвыл, кончая: казалось, сама душа рвётся из члена.

И в тот же миг боль в ноге учетверилась, потому что от его тела оторвали очерченный ранее прямоугольник. Он заорал от боли, но оргазма это не отсрочило. Они точно что-то перехимичили в его теле.

А потом он… очнулся? Открыл глаза, но понял, что не в состоянии их сфокусировать: всё вокруг казалось просто цветными пятнами. Тогда он закрыл глаза обратно и сосредоточился на ощущении тепла в правой ноге, которую они как раз залатывали.

_Солнышко?_

**Мы здесь** , пророкотали они. **Ты в безопасности**.

_‘га_.

Он дрейфовал на краю сознания, то и дело проваливаясь в забытье, пока боль не растворилась окончательно.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, зрение вернулось. Морда всё ещё нависала над ним, хотя большая часть тела уже всосалась обратно. Единственный усик рядом с мордой удерживал на весу… Срань господня! Да это же кусок, который они из него выдрали.

— **Нам хотелось, чтобы ты присутствовал** , — проговорили они, будто это всё объясняло.

Он попытался уточнить, но обнаружил, что горло ему всё ещё не повинуется.

_Чтобы я смотрел_?

Морда оскалилась в улыбке.

— **Чтобы ты мог почувствовать**.

Эдди сомневался, что ему хочется чувствовать, как заглатывают его собственную плоть, но всё равно кивнул.

За то, что они не разделили с ним ощущение текстуры и вкуса, он передал в ответ благодарность, однако остальное осталось неразборчивым. Скорее всего, его разум просто не мог интерпретировать ощущения, которые они испытывали, перерабатывая и усваивая его в себе.

Зато он мог чувствовать другое: благоговение, любовь, удовольствие, доверие, преданность, желание, одержимость. Они прикрыли глаза, и хотя Эдди не знал, каково это — позволить кому-то стать частью себя, он был уверен в том, что они при этом чувствовали. Уязвимость. Но она совершенно не пугала. Даже нервозности не было. Они просто приняли это ощущение как есть. И почувствовали, как благоговение Эдди присоединяется к их собственному.

Морда уткнулась ему в лицо. **Спасибо, Эдди**.

_Обращайся_. Этого ответа было явно недостаточно, но он просто не мог придумать, что ещё сказать.

**Спи, любимый**.

Он закрыл глаза. _У меня шок_?

**Нет. Ты просто устал**.

_Честно_?

**Честно**.

Чтобы снова почувствовать себя как обычно, Эдди понадобилось несколько дней. И он старательно подавлял желание признаться, что ни за что в жизни не хочет когда-либо повторять то, что они сделали. Даже зная, что это признание их не расстроит.

— **Не с чего расстраиваться** , — заверили они его. — **Мы никогда не будем повторять**.

— Но вам же понравилось. Нет?

К его облегчению, они рассмеялись.

— **Ужасно понравилось, Эдди. Хотя нам бы очень хотелось, чтобы твоя боль была меньше. И твой страх**.

— Да уж, — он потянулся погладить их, — без этой парочки я бы тоже обошёлся, — а потом откинулся на стуле и невидяще уставился в ноутбук. — Но я рад, что вы получили… что бы вы там с этого не получили.

— **Тебя, Эдди** , — прогудели они. — **Мы получили тебя.**

**Author's Note:**

> На другом конце страны Питер с колотящимся сердцем сел в кровати, очнувшись от смертельного сна.  
> Уэйд: ... Паучье чутьё?  
> Питер: Не... не знаю... Но мне кажется, я чудом избежал чего-то ужасающего.


End file.
